Meet tazi Book 1
by invaderzimlovr15
Summary: When zim's twin sister,tazi is in his living room instead of on food-courtia where she should be zim can hardly beleive it. to make matters worse she is telling him that now they have to share his mission. he just wishes she would go away.
1. prolouge

A/N: this is my very first fanfic and as you can see from the title this is going to be a series i can't say how many books are going to be in ther series. Actually that all depends on you if there is something you want tazi and zim to go through just tell me in a review or PM. Also i honestly don't think i did a good job making zim sound like zim as you'll see in the later chapters and stories so if there's something in my story that you don't think zim would say just tell me. constuctive critisism is always appreciative and welcome but please don't be mean just for the sake of being mean. also if you have an O.C. that you want to see in the series just let me know and tell me about them and who they should be in the series. any way enjoy the series. P.S. for my series since i can't figure out the time difference between irk and earth i just made it all the sameok so 1yr. on earth=1yr. on food-courtia and the other planets.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"I hate him, I hate him, I **HATE **him**." **Ever since he got us exiled to foodcourtia and blamed me when it was his fault in the first place. I mean it was **HIS **idea to use the megadoomer while on our own planet. I told him to wait until we got to the planet we were sent to destroy. But nooo he had to use it right then and there and get us exiled. Ohhh he makes me so mad.

But if that weren't enough when we…no **I** found out about impending doom II and was kind enough to tell him about it, he locks me in a broom closet and just leaves without so much as a good bye. Not that I expected him to say goodbye but then again I never expected him to leave me here in this awful place either. Then when sizz-lorr found him and managed to bring him back a year later, he got all offended when I didn't say hi to him or even seem worried he was captured and brought back here. I told him that was because I didn't want to talk to him and I was glad he was back here. I told him just because he escaped and went to a planet didn't make him an invader, the tallest would have had to give him that status back and give him the planet and I was sure that didn't happen. Turns out I was wrong.

He began to tell me as soon as he left here he went to the tallest who personally made him an invader again and chose earth for him which was why he had to get back there before the foodening began. While he was here he told me all about the filthy planet he was sent to conquer. I just wanted to kill him right then and there. The only enjoyment I got was that it was torture for him to be back here and serve all these customers.

You see me and him (until further notice he shall remain nameless.) are actually identical twins and when i say identical i mean identical. If we stand next to each other you wouldn't be able to tell one from the other. We both have the same magenta colored eyes and our antennae look the same. (Even, though most female irkens have a swirled antennae.) Others who meet us say we even act alike (yeah right) and actually when we were smeets we were really close. That stopped though after he got us banished. Oh well it's not like I need anybody especially him. Invaders need no one. Oh right back to my story.

Then one day he told sizz-lorr he wanted to switch shifts with me so he could work in the kitchen and I would take the register. He agreed (I think it was because sizz-lorr knew I hated working the register.) to let us switch so we did. My first order was from that blob guy, eric. ugh how I hate that guy he takes forever to order then he sits there at his booth and eats all day ugh it drives me crazy. He finally told me what he wanted (about after an hour) and I told the nuisance in the kitchen. The order came out. I noticed it was heavier than it should be but I didn't really care I handed it to eric and he went to his table I took the next customer's order and gave it to the moron. I waited a few minutes then yelled back to the kitchen "HEY COME ON WE HAVE CUSTORMERS HERE!"

Silence followed. that struck me as extremely odd knowing him he would have yelled back not to rush him and blah blah blah. So I looked back in the kitchen to see why there was no comment come to find out he's gone again. I figured he couldn't have left the building since sizz-lorr had a bio-scan net around the building programmed so that if me or him left the building we would explode. The only way to get around it was if you were to bury yourself in a garbage can or something so it couldn't read your bio-signature. But sizz-lorr always checked the garbage before it left the door so it was impossible to escape that way believe me I've tried many times with no luck.

Then I remembered the unusually heavy meal I handed eric. Of course he disguised himself in the meal. I searched the building for eric to see him walk out the door. As soon as he did zim burst out of him somehow running to catch the next ship out of the planet without me…again. Ohhh **I HATE HIM!**

* * *

><p>"I hate her, I hate her, I <strong>HATE <strong>her**." **Ever since she got us exiled to foodcourtia and blamed me when it was her fault in the first place. I mean it was **HER **idea to use the megadoomer while on our own planet and tell me to drive it. Ohhh she makes me so mad.

But if that weren't enough when we…no **I** found out about impending doom II and was kind enough to tell her about it, she said I was lying and to leave her alone so I locked her in a broom closet. I didn't even say good bye. Then when sizz-lorr found me and managed to bring me back a year later, thinking i was still exiled. He refused to hear what I had to say. When I had arrived she didn't even say so much as 'hi' to me or even seem worried I was back there. Which I'm not going to lie hurt a little. I mean I guess she was still mad about locking her in the closet but come on I was still her brother. She told me that was because she didn't want to talk to me and she was glad I was back here. She said just because I escaped and went to a planet didn't make me an invader, that the tallest would have had to give me that status back and give me the planet and she was sure that didn't happen.

To make her mad I began to tell her as soon as I left here I went to the tallest who personally made me an invader again and chose earth for me which was why I had to get back there before the foodening began. To make her madder I told her all about the filthy planet I was sent to conquer.

Also, you should know me and her (until further notice she shall remain nameless.) are actually identical twins. Others who meet us say we even act alike (yeah right) and actually when we were smeets we were really close. That stopped though after she got us banished like I said before. Oh well it's not like I need anybody especially her invaders need no one. Oh right back to my story.

Then one day I told sizz-lorr I wanted to switch shifts with her so I could work in the kitchen and she would take the register. You see I learned that if I disguised myself in that blob guy's food he would be fat enough to disguise my bio-signature. He agreed to let us switch so we did. Her first order was from that blob guy (which I knew it would be.) So after he ordered I made his food with me in it. I think she might have suspected something for a minute because she looked down at the tray before handing it over to the blob guy. After he left the restraunt I burst out of him and was heading for the nearest ship off this planet when sizz-lorr tried to catch me but I managed to escape him and I wiped his memory to make him forget what planet I was on so he couldn't come and bring me back to this planet. I just hoped she wouldn't tell him since I told her everything.

* * *

><p>AN: I plan on updating every friday. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. like i said constuctive critisism is welcome and basically everything i said in the beginning. so till the next chapter :)


	2. the escape

A/N: sorry for such a late update. my life has been beyond crazy these past couple of weeks. so here's this weeks chapter. like i said before please review and stuff. Also, thanks to upsidepickle for reviewing and adding to story alert.

* * *

><p>It started as a normal day….well actually not exactly because for the first time since I got here. I was finally getting off this planet. (Even though sizz-lorr didn't know it yet.) Today was the last day of the foodening and at 12:00 P.M I planned to blow up this whole building . Using nothing but things I found in the kitchen. Like some old irken soda bottles and some food grease. Then I could go to the tallest to get my status back as an invader and I'll get my own planet and more importantly I'll show him that I'm a better invader then he ever could be.<p>

**4:00 A.M**

"TAZI, COME HERE NOW!" Sizz-lorr screamed from the kitchen. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to know where my idiot brother was. He asked me this every morning. This is what I have to wake up to every morning. The reason I haven't told him was because even though I hated that monstrosity he was still my brother and only I could torment him, and besides in a few hours this place would be blown to bits and if I told sizz-lorr he would just rush off to earth to get him and he would miss my great escape move. Now I couldn't have that now could I? I didn't know why he didn't know anyway. I mean he was the one who went to earth to get him the last time.

I walked into the kitchen and boredly replied "yes sizz-lorr." "What did you call me?" he said. "I mean my fry-lord" I replaced hastily. Sizz-lorr always made me and my brother call him that. I guess it was because we were exiled and he got a thrill out of humiliating us further by doing that. This is how my day begins but on the bright side, only 8 more hours till I'm free.

**9:00A.M**

We've only been opened an hour and I'm already covered in filth cleaning up after customer's or having them purposely spill things on me. To make matters worse that annoying kid is here today and he's already made my life miserable. Then I had to dance around in that idiotic happy shloogor costume that sizz-lorr fills with white hot grease because he says "it makes you dance better." Did I mention how much I hate this job because I really do. Only 3 more hours to go.

**11:59 A.M**

Almost time. In approximately 30 seconds I would be off this stupid planet. No more taking orders, no more cooking, no more anything. I would have my own planet to conquer and when I destroyed it my brother would see how wrong he was. Almost time 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 NOW! Kablam! The restaurant was gone. I found a voot cruiser nearby and jumped in and went straight for the massive.

A couple hours later, I had found it I requested permission to come aboard and was beamed in. I was led to where the tallest were, bowed and said, "hello my tallest I came to be part in operation doom II and regain my rank as an invader." For a minute they just stared at me like I was insane. Finally tallest red said "Zim, we already gave you a planet." I looked back at them. They thought I was zim. "I'm not zim my tallest I'm Tazi, Zim's twin sister." They still looked confused. "We were partnered together during impending doom I." They looked at each other while they tried to remember. Then purple got a look of recognition. "Oh, right I remember now. Umm… hold on a second." Purple said than turned to red. They walked out of ear shot .

**Purple's p.o.v.**

What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to exiled on food-courtia, then again so was zim and he's on earth, stupid defects how do they always manage to escape. I looked to my co-ruler, red to see if he remembered her also. He was wearing the same look of recognition I was. I looked back to Tazi and said, "Oh right I remember now. Um… hold on a second." I took red and we walked out ear shot.

"What do we do? I mean obviously she's here for the same reason her brother was. But what should we do about it?" I asked him. Red was always the one who came up with the plans. I was just in this for the snacks. "Like you said, She's obviously here for the same reason her brother was, so the answer as to what we do about it should also be obvious shouldn't it." I gave him a confused look. What did he mean the answer should be obvious? Red rolled his eyes before continuing, "Look, Nothing would bother those two more than to have to 'conquer a planet' together. So all we do is give her a defected sir like we did zim and send her to earth with zim. Get it?" I was still very confused "Wait, how do you know it would bother them to be on a planet together? I mean they are twins so wouldn't they be proud to share a planet and also, I thought we didn't really make zim an invader again so they wouldn't be conquering the planet would they?" Red did a face palm. "First of all, Seeing as zim never mentioned her when he came before us at the great assigning, which he would of if he actually liked her and she's yet to mention him they must not like each other. Second of all, that's what this ('…') means. Now, go and find a defective S.I.R unit and come back here." I went off to do what red said and he went back over to Tazi.

**Tazi's P.O.V**

Purple ran off somewhere and red came back, "Purple will be right back he just went to get you a S.I.R. unit."

"Yes my tallest." I gave a bow. I couldn't believe it I was going to be an invader again, and when I conquered it I could look in my stupid brother's face and laugh and tell him what a pathetic excuse of an invader he is. Ohh, I couldn't wait.

**Red's P.O.V**

Finally, Purple came out with a S.I.R unit it was deactivated. He walked next to me and whispered in my antennae, "I couldn't even turn it on." I smiled to myself then we turned back to Tazi as purple threw the thing on the floor. She looked at it for a minute then asked, "Why isn't it on?" "We thought you would like to do that yourself." Purple said. "Now, for where you'll be going." I said officially. "You will go to earth and help your brother take over that planet." The look on her face was worth seeing I had to try so hard not to laugh her mouth almost dropped to the floor. "What! Why can't I have my own planet? I can't go to earth there has to be another planet, any other planet but earth!"

"You have two choices, you can go back to food-courtia or you can go to earth with zim." I replied with a smirk. Tazi rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll go to earth I guess." Then she picked up the S.I.R unit and walked out.

**Tazi's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe this! I had to go to the same stupid planet as zim. I got into the voot cruiser I had stolen earlier and set the coordinates for earth. I sat in the seat looking at my S.I.R unit. I decided to turn it on. There was just one problem, I had no clue how I flipped it on its back to see if there was a switch. There wasn't, so I started to twist and play around with the antennae, still nothing. Then I noticed on the front of it was some sort of thing that looked sort of like a pocket or something. I opened it to find the on/off switch I was looking for. Immediately its eyes turned gold and sprung to life. "Hi! I'm veronica." it said ecstatically. "Umm… hi veronica, so you things are gendered then?" That was kind of a stupid question seeing as her voice did sound like a girl's, and her body was bell shaped so it kind of looked like a dress. Not to mention that she just called herself veronica which is a girl's name.

"Yep, Do you want to play?" she said then started bouncing around the voot cruiser wildly. She was acting like a smeet. I tried to tell her to sit down and relax but she just wouldn't. I put my face in my hands. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again srry for the late update. I hope this doesn't happen again. but right now it is exactly 4:26 A.M and i am beyond tired and have to go to skool tomarrow so goodnight/ good morning every one.


	3. 6 months later

A/N: sorry for yet another late update i promise this won't happen again or i will send myself to a room with a moose dun dun dun. anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later<strong>

"Proximity warning, planet ahead."

I sat up straight, it was about time we reached it. We entered the atmosphere and I looked around for a minute. I couldn't believe it. he couldn't manage to destroy this place. Based on what I saw from the voot cruiser it was so…so… well anyway it lacked technology. If I had to compare it to something, it would probably be like the kind of technology we had on irk like 900 years ago.

Now to find Zim's base, I flew around for a couple of hours until I saw a green house with a pink roof and wires coming out of it. "This has zim written all over it." Literally it had the words zim is an alien written all over the place. "Yeah, that's a good way to not be discovered." I said to myself.

Veronica was also looking at the base he had made then asked, "Is your brother stupid?"

"A little bit." I replied. We landed in the yard, I turned the cloaking device on to make it look like one of those pitiful… um… earth-i-noids? Whatever, one of their vehicles I got out and went to the door. It was locked for some reason so I knocked. A S.I.R unit with cyan eyes answered the door. "Master, you're back! Me and mini moose misseded you!" It then grabbed me into a hug. What an odd S.I.R unit it obviously thought, like everybody else that I was zim. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not zim can I come in?" It's eyes went red "You are an intruder prepare to be destroyed." My eyes got really wide. All I could think was crap, crap, crap. "I-I'm n-not an intruder! I'm zim's sister" I stammered.

"Oh, Okey-Dokey." Then he ran inside playing with some kind of…floating moose? Veronica looked up at me with a smirk. "What?" I asked annoyed. "You were scared." she said. I rolled my eyes again "I wasn't scared. Let's get inside."

I found gir to be incredibly annoying. All he did was squeal, shriek, and make something called soapy waffles. I learned the floating moose thing was another minion of Zim's. Both were incredibly stupid. Veronica watched T.V. for a while then ran out after seeing an advertisement for something called an Ipod. (Where she was going to get the monies to pay for it I'll never know.) I had to say one thing the two S.I.R units had in common was they both had personalities. From what I heard from other irkens who used to come into shloogor's S.I.R units were supposed to be stoic, only living to serve their master's. What was impressive was how different the two personalities were. On the one hand Gir acted like a young smeet as I described earlier. Veronica, on the other hand acted like a smeet in its adolescent phase. I stared at the screen for a couple hours watching some show called the simpsons when finally I heard some sort of shuffling outside then I heard screaming. Definitly Zim. I sat up straiter on the couch. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw me here. He stormed in the house. "Gir! What did you do? was that you who…Tazi, What are you doing here?" He yelled. "Nice to see you too zim." I said with a smirk. "What are you doing here? Go back to food-courtia this is my planet to conquer? Was that you who wrote all of that all over my house?"

"I'm here because the tallest sent me. We're now partners on conquering this stupid planet which, by the looks of it you could use my help. Oh and no I didn't do that to you house it was like that when I got here."

"No you lie, you liiiieeee!" he screamed.

"If you don't believe me go call the tallest and ask them yourself."

"Maybe I will."

* * *

><p>I rushed down to the lab, Tazi right behind me. How could the tallest partner us together? It had to be a lie it just had to be. I went over to the moniter and nearly yelled, "Computer, call the tallest.<p>

* * *

><p>"Incoming transmission from earth." The tallest rolled their eyes. "What could he want?" Purple complained. "Who knows." I replied before answering the transmission. "What is it now zim."<p>

"My tallest," Zim gave a short bow, "Is it true? Please tell me it's not true."

"What are you going on about?" Purple asked rubbing his temples. "I'm talking about her!" zim pointed somewhere out of view, but I knew exactly who he was talking about. "What about her?" I picked a doughnut off of my plate. "Please tell me my tallest, that you did not send her to be my... partner." He looked and sounded as if he were going to choke on the last word.

Purple seemed to be trying to supress a laugh. "Actually, as a matter of fact we did." i said.

"But why?" he whined.

"Because…uh… you were taking too long in completing your mission." i replied.

"It hasn't been that long." He mumbled as if we didn't hear it. "It's been a year and a half zim. Do you know how many of the other invaders have already completed their mission? huh huh?" purple said picking up a doughnut himself. Zim opened his mouth to protest but before he could I said, "Look zim your sister is staying on earth with you. That's an order." With that we hung up.

* * *

><p>It looked like it was true, I was stuck with her. "Told you." Tazi said. I rubbed my own temples. Were the tallest trying to make my life miserable huh as if I didn't have enough problems on this planet. Just then I heard the computer give a warning I had heard so many times before "Security breech, unknown intruder." Great, just great now the stupid dib-beast was here. Was the entire universe against me. Then I had an idea. If dib wanted an alien so bad he could have Tazi it would make my life so much easier. "Tazi, go see what that's about." I told her she rolled her eyes and went up.<p>

* * *

><p>I went up to see who the intruder was. It was some kid with glasses, long pointy hair, and a really big head. I didn't know what to say to him so I just stared he was taking pictures of random things in the house like the wires above the ceiling. He noticed me standing there and snapped a picture. "ahh." I screamed as I blinked the light out of my eyes. He had the flash on.<p>

"Now I have proof of your alieness zim, and this time you will not take it a- hey!" I walked up to him, took the camera, and smashed it against the floor.

"Jeez, zim seriously I just bought that camera." The big head said.

"I'm. not. Zim!" I yelled. I was tired of people mistaking me for him. I couldn't stand it anymore. I'm a girl and he's a boy there's a major difference.

"come on zim you've been here for like a year I think I know wh-" Just then zim came up the elevator shaft.

"What did you call the amazing zim for Tazi?"

"I didn't call you and seriously stop talking in third person."

"Well, zim heard his name so you must have called me." He put emphasis on his name and i rolled my eyes.

"I didn't but maybe you can explain to me who this person is?"

Zim looked at dib and rolled his eyes "What are looking at dib-stink"

* * *

><p>I looked at the two aliens, my mouth hanging wide open and my eyes as wide as they could possibly get. "Zim! What did you do clone yourself or something."<p>

"No dib-worm if you must know this is my twin sister, Tazi." I was confused. "How can you have a twin zim? From what I've read in your computer your kind is made in test tubes.

"There was a glitch in the genetic sequence and the control brains accidently put the same DNA in twice just in a different gender." Zim explained.

"Okay? So why is she here?" I asked. "Why is that any of your business? Are you always this nosy?" Tazi asked. "Actually he is you'll get used to it." Zim added.

"whatever, I'm going home. I've had enough of this weirdness for today."

* * *

><p>I closed the door and looked at her. "Well I'm going to bed see you in the morning" I said.<p>

"Wait, where am I supposed to sleep?" I heard Tazi whine. I rolled my eyes. "The couch, Outside I don't really care" I said. "Zim, I know you have an extra bedroom here somewhere now where is it?"she said giving me the same glare that dib's scary sister, gaz gave me. She really didn't look like she was in any mood to be teased with. I told her where the room was and we went to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: yes i know it's not a long chapter but i'm working on making them longer. i didn't know if irkens actually slept or not so i put it in here anyway. so till the next chapter. :)


	4. first day of skool

A/N: YAAAAY! finally an update that's on time. I'm so happy no moose room for me. :D i'm so happy i'm giving everyone who reads this free virtual cookies.

*Throws virtual cookies out too everyone.*

disclaimer: I do not own invader zim i only own tazi and veronica. no one else.

* * *

><p>"Here put this on and let's go." I opened my eyes to see my brother in my room. He threw a black pony-tale wig and some contacts on my bed.<p>

"What's this?" I inquired.

"What does it look like it is? It's a disguise obviously." Zim replied.

"I know what it is I mean why do I need it?"

"For skool. Duh!"

"What's that?"

"It's where we find out about this planet so hurry up and get dressed so we can go because I for one do not want to hear Ms. Bitters."

With that he walked out of the room. I looked at the disguise for a minute. It didn't look like a good disguise but if my brother wore it then it must work. I put it on and looked myself in the mirror. It actually didn't look too bad I looked just like one of those humans. I walked into the living room where my brother was standing waiting.

"Well I'm glad you finally decided to come out can we go now."

I looked at him. "It's only been a few minutes zim I wasn't that long. Let's just go."

* * *

><p>We walked to skool in silence. I didn't have much to say to her anyway, after a few minutes though I realized something. "Tazi, we need to think of something."<p>

"What are you going on about now?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"We need to come up with an alibi for you not being here for a year." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I mean wasn't it.

"Why?"

I face palmed. "Okay look, let me put this in a way even your stupid brain will understand. You and I are twins. I've been here for a year and a half. You only got here yesterday. therefore it would look and sound suspicious if you just appeared out of nowhere. We need to have an excuse. Understand." I said slowly.

"Okay fine so what do we say then if you're so smart." She said. I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Simple, we will say that you were in…oh what's that place above us?"

"The sky." She said.

"No, um… ca…cand…CANADA! That's it you were in Canada living with our aunt and you decided to come and live down here with our parents. Got it?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Is all she said.

We arrived at the middle skool and we walked into the office. I usually ended up here a lot because of dib and his stupidness so I knew where to go.

The lady at the desk looked down at us and said, "Good morning zim, in trouble already skool hasn't even started yet."

"No, I'm here because my sister is new here and needs to be enrolled."

"shouldn't your parents be doing that?" The lady asked.

"they are on a business trip and will not be back until tomorrow night so they told me to do it."

The lady looked like she could care less she just shrugged her shoulders and typed a few things into her computer. "Name?" she asked.

"You know my name, you just said it a couple of minutes ago. It is ZIM!" I yelled the last word to make sure she would never forget my superior name again. I wondered if she had the brain worms.

"Not your name, your sister's." she said impatiently

"Tazi." She replied for the woman.

She typed a few more things in her computer then I heard the sound of her printer going on and I saw a piece of paper come out. She took it off the printer and pulled another one out of a drawer. She handed Tazi the papers and indicated to the one that came out of the printer. "Here is your schedule. It tells you where your classes are so I would memorize it. It also has your locker number and the combination on it." She pointed to the second piece of paper. "This is a map of the skool so you know where to go, any questions?"

I looked over at her schedule and where her locker was and I noticed something. "Hey, there must be a mistake you assigned her to the same locker as me shouldn't she have her own?"

"it's not a mistake we're out of lockers so I gave her yours to share seeing as you two are siblings. Oh I almost forgot." She pulled a stack of textbooks out from under her desk and handed them to Tazi. "These are the books you will need for your classes now you should get going so you'll have enough time to put those in your locker before homeroom." With that we left.

* * *

><p>I looked at the books that the office drone gave me they all said different things like, Math, Reading, World history, Science, Health, and art. It looked like a lot which it probably was. I noticed zim stopped in front of some long, green, storage unit looking thing with the number 1284 on it. He walked up to it and twisted this thing around in different ways until it unlocked. He opened it and took out a couple of books.<p>

"Here, put your books in here except the ones that you'll need for your morning classes. Looked down at my schedule and saw that my morning classes were homeroom, health, math, and science. I put the books I didn't need in the locker and left the others in my hand. Zim closed the locker, took my schedule and looked it over. "Ugh we have homeroom and history together."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Well we better head to homeroom so let's go." zim said. I followed after him.

Homeroom was incredibly stupid. All we did was sit in the room for 10 minutes while some teacher named Ms. Bitters took attendance then we left for our first class. That whole 10 minutes though felt more like an hour because it turns out not only is zim in that class (If it can even be called that) but so is dib and all those two did was argue. What a waste of time.

My first hour was health class with Mr. sours. He introduced me to the class and told me to have a seat next to some girl with purple hair then, he started the days lesson which was on drugs or something like that. Sometime during the class the purple hair girl leaned over and whispered, "Are you Zim's sister?"

"yeah, how did you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Dib mentioned it to me yesterday when he got home. I just wanted to say I'm sorry you have such a stupid brother I know how you feel since I live with dib." I had to laugh at that statement.

"thanks." I said before Mr. Sours brought our attention back to the class.

The rest of my morning classes were pretty much the same. Math with Ms. Sweets was both confusing and annoying. That teacher was way too optimistic. It gave me a headache.

Science with Ms. Salty was just boring. She kept talking about something called photosynthesis or something. To make my headache from my last class worse, dib was in this class and he kept debating with the teacher about everything. By lunch I was wondering if every teacher's name was based on a kind of taste. It also made me hungry.

I sat next to zim at lunch for lack of anywhere better to sit. We bought lunch but didn't eat any of it seeing as it doesn't agree with our systems. So I don't bore you with basically the same details I'll just briefly say something about the rest of my classes.

Reading with Mr. Crunchy, Boring but no one I knew was in it so that was good.

History with Ms. Bitters' (Same as my homeroom) was surprisingly pointless which I thought would at least be of some use to taking over this planet, but no all she talked about was doom this and doom that. The squirrel outside was doomed, The president of the country was doomed, The candy bar some kid named wheelie was eating was doomed. Also dib and zim were in this class and suddenly my headache came back

Art wit Ms. Chewy was also pointless. Gaz and zim were in that class.

Finally there was P.E. With Mr. Slabwrangle who used to be a mall security guard before he got fired. He made us run around the track the whole period which was tiring. Dib, Gaz, and Zim were in that class. By the end of the day I just couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you all enjoyed the chapter i stayed up all night writing it i might not be updating for a while though because i have no idea what to write for the next chapter or how to end this book really i mean it was kind of supposed to just be an introductory story with no actual plot or anything. just introducing zim's sister and everything. so if you have an idea for the next chapters (I wanted this book to be at least 10 chapters) let me know in a review or PM because like i said i'm completley stumped. also i have a vote for you guys. do you think tazi and gaz should become friends? if yes write Waffles in a review if no write bolony (Can't spell that to save my life.) I had a mighty need to put slabwrangle in here because i thought he was funny in that one episode and i could picture him a P.E. teacher. also maybe in one of the later books i do plan on putting zagr, daocr, and maybe datr. i might even have zim and tazi learn their true defect status later on in another book (Maybe). one more thing sorry if any of the characters sound ooc. well till the next chapter whenever that may be.


	5. No idea

**Hello readers,**

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated for this story. I have major writer's block for this story. If anyone has any ideas please let me know because I've got nothing. I don't even know how to end it. Please leave ideas in a review or a PM. Thanks in advance :) 3 **

**DB**


	6. Sinister

A/N: Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while. Like I said in the author's note I've had major writer's block for the story. But now I don't and I plan on updating every week again except that instead of updating on Fridays I'm going to update on Mondays. I want to thank get-ready-for-awesome for being the only one who voted on whether Gaz and Tazi should be friends, bringing the vote to 1 to 0. I want to also thank madhattressX3 for reviewing and following the story. Also thanks to my friend gremlin productions for giving me the idea for this chapter as well as my other friend's brother walter. You guys are amazing and thanks again. Now enjoy the chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim. That would be johnen Vazquez. All I own is my imagination, Tazi, and veronica. I don't even own the laptop that I use to type my stories. My mom owns it.

* * *

><p>Later that day Gaz and I went to her house. Dib walked in. He glared at me when he saw me. I glared right back.<p>

"Gaz what are you doing, get away from her!" Dib yelled.

"Get out Dib I'm talking to my new friend, why don't you go and play with Zim or something."

Gaz and dib started fighting about me being here. I decided I should go. Zim was probably worried anyway. Yeah right, like he would care. "Look Gaz I don't know if I should stay here I'll see you tomorrow." With that I left. I could hear them still arguing inside.

"Look what you've done I don't know why you always have to ruin things for me weirdo." Gaz yelled at him.

"B-But Gaz she's Zim's sister! You can't be friends with her she wants to take over the world! " Said Dib

"I'll be friends with whoever I want!" Gaz screamed.

* * *

><p>Zim was pacing in the living room looking at the clock on the wall while Veronica sat on the couch listening to a human music device that I believed was called an iPod or something and GIR played with Mini moose on the floor. <em>'I wonder where Tazi is she's been gone for a long time.' <em> I thought. Not that I cared where she was like I said before I wanted her gone. I was just curious. Just then Tazi walked through the front door.

"I'm home zim." She said pulling her disguise off.

"Tazi, where have you been?" I asked looking at her expectantly.

"I went over to the Gaz-human's house after skool."

"Why didn't you tell zim this information?" I questioned. She closed her eyes ffor a minute before answering. I couldn't help but smirk a little. I knew it annoyed her when I spoke in third person.

"Because I didn't think you'd care. Damn it Zim give me some space. Why do you even care where I was, it's not like I'm a smeet and can't take care of myself."

"Tazi, as much as I don't want you here as your older brother I have to keep an eye on you because you're new here and I don't want you blowing our mission with you stupidness."

"Well, I don't need you to keep an eye on me and I won't blow our mission because as I've said before I'm a way better invader than you. In fact I'm surprised you haven't already blown it and your only older than me by 30 seconds so it doesn't count." Tazi yelled.

"yes it does." I said

"no it doesn't"

"whatever. I'm going down to the lab. I have a great new idea to take over this filthy planet." I told her and made my way downstairs. I noticed her following me. "where do you think you're going?"

"Down to the lab with you to help with whatever stupid plan you have." She said as if it were obvious.

"why? I do not require your help, I don't even want your help."

"yeah well you may not want my help but you're getting it. I already told you we're partners now so let's go."

I sighed. "fine." With that we went down to the lab.

* * *

><p>"I know Zim is up to something Gaz, I feel it in my very being." I continued our argument.<p>

"Just because you don't like Zim and he wants to take over earth doesn't mean his sister is the same way. Just look at us; you're a weirdo and I'm not," Said Gaz. ", and besides even if she is here for the same reason as Zim who cares. Earth sucks anyway."

"You Just wait and see, I'll get proof you'll see. I know Zim and Tazi are up to something." With that I left to go and spy on the two aliens.

"Tssts Loser" Said Gaz.

I made my way to their house and snuck past the gnomes as usual and into the base. I saw Gir playing on the floor as usual with mini moose and a new robot on the couch with an iPod in her ears or where her ears should be. GIR saw me and his eyes went red for a minute.

"none may pass." He said. I rolled my eyes and threw him a suck monkey. His eyes turned cyan again and he squealed "yaay suck monkey!"

The other robot took an earphone out and said "GIR would you stop squealing I'm listening to Lenka." She looked at me. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Dib." I told her. I was cautious around this one since I didn't know her and she seemed smarter than GIR.

"Yeah well I'm supposed to destroy any intruders who come in here so…" Her eyes went red and guns came out of her head.

My eyes widened as I tried to think of a way to get passed her. I saw she still had the iPod in her hand. I remembered I had an ITunes gift card in my pocket that I picked up on my way here so I could download some more mysterious mysteries episodes on it. I took it out of my pocket and showed it to her. "If you let me get in there you can have this gift card so you can get more songs on your iPod."

She looked at it for a minute then at me. "I can have it?" she asked suspiciously. I nodded. Her eyes turned gold again and the guns went back into her head. She took the gift card out of my hand and sat back down on the couch. "Go ahead." She said and went back to her music.

I went down to the lab through the trash can and saw Zim and his sister working on some kind of machines. I took some different pictures of Zim working on one of them while Tazi handed him the tools he needed. I was caught by zim though as usual and thrown out after he broke my camera for the millionth time.

* * *

><p>"Zim, are you almost done? I'm sooo bored." Tazi whined as we sat in the lab. I was working on the doominator after chasing dib out.<p>

"No! we must finish this project if we want to take over the Earth." I told her.

"You're not even fixing it right." She grumbled.

"what are you talking about?" of course I am. I know what I'm doing." I said matter of factly.

"no you're not your supposed to connect that blue wire into that pink socket not the yellow one. It will explode if you do."

"Tazi you don't know what you're talking about. I'm a guy and you're a girl which means I'm better at fixing things than you are." I pointed out this very true fact. I could tell she was about to retort when we heard the doorbell ring.

"Just go and get the door tazi." I told her.

"Huh being an invader and an older brother is so much work. But, I am almost done just a few more tweaks here and there and done." I said to myself, admiring my work. I knew Tazi was wrong about the wire. "Now onto the robotron." I said to myself again when suddenly BOOM! The doominator exploded. I sighed and grunted in annoyance as I Wiped some smoke off my face. "I hate it when she's right." I grumbled.

I was grateful to have a reason to leave the lab. It was really boring just sitting there and handing him tools. Then he wouldn't even listen to me when I told him how to fix it. I put my disguise back on in the elevator and when I got up to the house level I saw GIR had already answered the door. It was Gaz. I smiled at her. "hey gaz, what's up?"

"nothing there's a new horror movie out at the theater I wanted to know if you wanted to go see it with me?"

"what's a horror movie?" I asked confused. She explained to me about movie theaters and that I was what humans did for entertainment and a horror movie was a scary movie.

"So you want to go?" She asked.

"sure. Sounds like fun." I said. We were about to walk out the door when we heard a loud BOOM! I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"what was that?" Gaz asked.

"nothing. Just my brother wreaking a machine because he didn't listen to me." I told her.

"I told him to connect it to the pink socket or it would explode." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>The movie we were going to see was called sinister. We grabbed our human snacks and took our seats. I had to admit that the movie was pretty good. I had fun watching it. After the move I walked Gaz to her door. "See you tomorrow." She called out as I walked off.<p>

"see you tommarrow Gaz. I was halfway home when suddenly I was hit on the head by a blunt object. I saw a sillouette of the person who had hit me before my eyes closed and the world went dark.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I tried to make it as long as I could since I kept you all waiting so long. Sorry the last part isn't really long. I couldn't go into much detail about the movie since it hasn't come out yet. I might edit it Once it comes out to add more detail. Who is the mystery person that Knocked Tazi out. Maybe a character from the show? Maybe another OC of mine? And what do they Want Tazi for? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Also if anyone wants to draw some fanart for this story to use as a cover image please do so and send it to me. You will be acknowledged and credited for your work and as an added bonus will receive...wait for it...wait for it...wait for it... a lifetime supply of virtual tacos! so please send in fan art and Rate and review please I crave reviews i'm addicted to them. So till the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note.**

** Hello readers. :) Again, sorry I haven't updated this in forever as well as my other stories. I am trying to set up a schedule. It's just my life is getting really hectic here plus what with skool it's been really difficult. As for this story I think i'm going to delete it from the internet. I had an idea for the next chapter but I just can't seem to figure out how to write it. It just doesn't come out right. So i'm done with it. If any of you want to continue the story and post it just ask me through PM.**

**D.B.**


End file.
